To Choose A Side
by Stuck at Start with Heart
Summary: Sho Stein, daughter of Dr. Franken Stein, ADOPTED. She hides a dark secret, that only two know. Her and her partner, she's enrolled in DWMA. She still has to pick sides. Will the gang help her stay in the light, or will she fade into the darkness?


**Summary:** Sho is Dr. Franken Stein's adopted daughter. Shun and Sho are the only two who know of Sho's talents. When Stein decides it's time for Sho to start attending school. She meets Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star. Not long after, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty join as well. No one, really knows which side she plays for, she doesn't even know. Will the gang help her stay on the good side, or will she be pulled into the darkness?

**

* * *

Prologue**

A black haired girl wandered the streets of Death City, her mind in a never ending loop about her life. That's when she heard the cry.

"Help." A faint voice called her.

She shrugged off the voice, thinking it was her imagination. She continued walking toward, where ever she was walking.

"Help." The voice said again.

She continued walking, she heard the voice over and over again. Finally, she gave in and followed the sound of the voice. She found a black haired boy her age, being picked on my two, much larger, boys.

"Heh, no one wants you here, boy!"The first shouted.

He had light brown hair with ebony black eyes.

"Go run home to your mommy." The second teased.

He had blonde hair, also with black eyes.

"Please, let me leave." The black haired boy pleaded.

"We would, but then we wouldn't be very good bullies." The brown haired boy said.

The black haired boy looked pleadingly at the black haired girl, who stood behind the two bullies.

She sighed, "Hey!"

The larger boys turned to her.

"Eh, what do we got here?" The blonde haired one asked.

"I'm a girl, imbecile. Sho Stein to be exact." She said.

"Tch, no one asked for you name." The brown haired boy asked.

"No one asked, you to be born." She snapped.

"Leo, transform." The brown haired boy muttered.

The blonde nodded and transformed, becoming a double ended sword. The hilt was black and grey.

"What boring colours." Sho drowned.

"Shut your mouth." The brown haired boy shouted.

He launched himself at Sho. She easily moved away from him, elbowing him to the left of the spine. He stumbled foreword a few steps.

"Can I have your name? You know mine." Sho said.

"Michael Thomas, meister of Leo Nardo." Michael said.

"You better get ready." The black haired boy warned.

Sho looked at him, "Why?"

"He's most likely not going to hold back, and you don't have a weapon, how are you going to last?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just plan to get you out of here. My safety doesn't matter." Sho said.

The boy looked flabbergasted; this girl didn't even want to help him before, but now. She was all for helping him, she didn't even know him.

"On my count, run. I'll distract him." Sho said.

"I can't let you." He said.

"It doesn't matter, you wanted help and I'm giving it. So, take it and leave." Sho shouted.

Michael lunged at the two of them, but Sho was fast enough to grab the boy and swing him over the Michael.

"Run!" She shouted.

The boy took off, while one end of the sword cut a deep wound into Sho's leg. She screamed.

The boy stopped running, when he heard the screams. He wanted to continue running, but his legs carried him back to the alleyway. Sprinting toward Michael, he slid between his legs, landing beside Sho.

"I told you to run." Sho said.

"Let me help you."He begged.

"I can handle him, now run. Or I'll kill you too." Sho threatened.

The boy was shocked; he repeated what he just did, taking off at a breath taking pace. Michael's head was turned away looking at the black haired boy taking off.

"Hey, Michael. You going to fight me or what?"Sho asked.

He focused on her again.

"You're going to lose." He said.

"Don't be so sure."She smirked, "Bloody needles."

Spikes shot upward from the ground, where her blood lay. Michael screamed pain shot through him. He lied down on the ground bleeding, all over.

Sho stood over him, "Next, time. Don't be so sure."

Sho left the bleeding boy in the alleyway. She went to go find the black haired boy.

She found him a good, ten feet away.

"Hey!" She shouted.

It caught his attention.

"What happen?"He asked.

"I'm not quite sure." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Well, I was knocked out for a bit, and when I woke. He was bleeding all over." She lied.

"That's actually really great." The boy said,

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's probably dead by now. So, now I'll never have to deal with him again. Now it's just the other one." The boy muttered.

"Can I have your name?" Sho asked.

"Sure, Shun Kazama. The one and only son of Jin Kazama." He said.

"Well, Shun. Would you like to become my weapon?" She asked,

"You're weapon?"He echoed.

"Yes, my weapon. I'm sure we could do great things together." Sho said.

"Sure, let's be partners." Shun agreed.

"That's great. Now, come on. Let's head to my house." Sho said.


End file.
